Peachy Keen
by IncurablePeppermint
Summary: Feebee and Unikitty pick out a paint color for the bathroom while Feebee thinks about their relationship and the big step that is moving in together.


"I still don't see why we hafta do all this, 'Kitty. You have the castle and I sleep in my flower boxes at the shop."

"Well, one, because I want to have a place _together _. And two, _what do you mean you sleep in the boxes? _"

"I told you I sleep in a flower bed!"

"I thought you meant flower bed like racecar bed or bunk bed. Like… Flower was descriptive! Not like you piled up with daisies and dirt to sleep."

Unikitty floats over and puts a paw to each side of Feebee's face. Their cart has knick knacks and curtains for the little house Unikitty surprised her with. The princess has always been one to overdo surprises, but this was a new level even for her.

"Well, yeah. But I'm a bit of a flower too."

"That's not an excuse!"

"I guess. But we're putting flowers in the bedroom."

"Of course! But the bed is going to have a mattress and no dirt."

Feebee smiles up at her. "Alright. I guess I can live with that." Even if the house was a big surprise it was a nice surprise. They'd been dating for some time now, since Feebee was hired to redesign the castle garden. Unikitty wanted her to move into the castle for some time now and while Feebee loved the idea things there were always a bit too busy for her. Having a house built out in the wildflower fields wasn't the solution Feebee was expecting, but it was sweet. It was a very _Unikitty _way to handle things.

"Now, do you like bubblegum pink, peachy keen, or strawberry cream for bathroom paint?"

"Mm.. I like peach keen, it's nice an' warm."

Unikitty tosses the other swatches and puts the chosen one between her teeth to hold it. "And it's so yummy. Mmm…" Feebee pulls the paint swatch out of Unikitty's mouth.

"And if ya eat it we can't get the paint."

"Just another nibble," she pleads, floating closer.

"Nope!" Feebee turns to get the swatch farther away.

"Just a lick!"

"Not a chance!"

"How about a _smooch _?" Unikitty quickly plants a kiss on Feebee's cheek, then nabs the paint swatch and flies up with it. She laughs triumphantly and holds it above her head. Feebee can't help but laugh at her and when she does hearts intersperse with flowers in her sparkle matter.

"Ooh, someone has a crush!"

"Unikitty! We're _movin' in together _."

She floats down and wraps her arms around Feebee from behind, then pushes their cheeks together. "I know, but it's still so cute seeing hearts in your sparkle matter. And knowing they're for _me. _" She squeals, softly, careful not to be too loud while so close to Feebee's ears.

Feebee reaches up and puts a hand on one of Unikitty's paws. "Well… They are for you. But right now you're embarrasin' me!"

"But you're so cute when you're embarrassed!"

"You think I'm cute all the time."

Unikitty backs off and hands over the paint swatch. "Guilty as charged." Feebee shakes her head, though she's smiling brightly. "So, if we're going with peachy keen then that toothbrush holder I pointed out earlier will match, right?" She flutters her lashes.

Feebee laughs. "The one shaped like a cactus? That was _green _it doesn't match any of the colors you showed me any better or worse than the others."

"I think it would look really good with this color!"

"You can just say you want it, 'Kitty. We'll get it on the way out."

"But if it doesn't match…"

"It matches fine. We'll get some other green for that room to even it out."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Yay! Cactus is coming home with us!" She spins around in the air, excited. So cute. So sweet. Unikitty first attracted Feebee with how excitable she is. Any tiny victory is deserving of a celebration in Unikitty's mind and Feebee thinks that is fun and refreshing. It makes everyday feel special.

Feebee sells some flowers instead of hoarding them all? They go out for tea and dessert. Unikitty only needed Richard to help with her taxes _a little _this year? Sleepover in the castle. Though sleepovers were less likely now than other, smaller celebrations. They've calmed eachother down in different ways.

Unikitty accepts Feebee's love of flowers and does what she can to get her gardening jobs, which is what she prefers to selling loose flowers. Those planted gardens can be revisited and will bloom for years with proper care. With that in mind, Feebee is much more willing to part with her precious petaled friends. Feebee loves Unikitty's exuberance but can only handle so much commotion, so Unikitty has slowly adjusted her party level to be a better fit for Feebee's anxiety.

So maybe surprising Feebee with a beautiful little cottage isn't the weirdest thing. She is a princess after all, this couldn't have been the biggest financial undertaking for uniroyalty. Feebee feels her cheeks get hot. She still blushes when it sets in that a _princess _is her suitor. Like a fairy tale. But then… It would be inconvenient, living there and having to commute to the castle daily for her work.

She looks over at Unikitty, who is happily humming while a blocky, balloon-shaped man mixes a gallon of paint for her. Feebee puts her hands on her cheeks. Unikitty is doing this for _her _, to live with _her _. Maybe the over-the-top nature of the _gift _was a bit lost on the simple bug, but she understood _actions _. And this meant that Unikitty absolutely loved her just as much as she loved Unikitty back.

"Feebee, are you feeling O.K.?" Unikitty looks down at her with concern, carrying the paint gallon by the handle with her tail.

"I'm just flustered."

Unikitty smiles. She understands when Feebee gets flustered. Feebee didn't like explaining it the first few times, it's embarrassing for a fully bloomed flower to get like this, but now all she needs to do is say the word. Unikitty gives her a pat on the head and puts the paint in their cart. "Come on, let's get Cactus and then we'll go home for the day. I bet Richard and the others have got the furniture moved in by now anyway! Or do you want to go sit on a bench for a bit?"

"I'm gonna sit down, can you handle this?"

"Of course! I'll meet you at the front of the store once I'm done."

She understood. Walking around with a big red face is embarrassing and Feebee isn't good at calming down once she gets flustered. She needs some sunlight, some water, a nice dirt bath, or maybe a face full of pollen to cover up her blush. She doesn't need to keep walking around with her wonderful girlfriend, reminding herself of why she is so flustered in the first place. Gosh, it's getting out of hand. How she is still like a sapling when it comes to romance and affection.

But Unikitty doesn't mind. Unikitty probably thinks it's sweet, if anything, and will always do her best to make things comfortable. Feebee smiles as she finds a bench at the front of the store and takes a seat. She thinks about Unikitty excitedly grabbing the cactus toothbrush holder from the shelf and doing a little dance with it before putting it in the cart. Feebee tries to rub the heat out of her cheeks to no avail.

She accepts her fate. Unikitty is going to try to be fast about their shopping, then they are going to go home and put up their curtains and drink some fancy lemonade with chopped up fruit in it. There it won't matter if she's blushing. There, Unikitty will kiss her cheeks and gently tease her until the pink went away on its own. This house is a perfect, wonderful surprise because it means she gets to go home to Unikitty every time.


End file.
